


Drop

by DiamondDesire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDesire/pseuds/DiamondDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's first night without Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop

The door opened with its usual groan and Eren stepped inside.

Something was off.

"Erwin?" He was greeted with silence, as it should have been. It was only a few hours ago when he had given that man a hug at the airport and resisted the urge to peck his lips.

Green eyes scanned the area. He wasn't as good as Erwin when it came to remembering details, but he knew the man well. Everything had its place and was never out if it for long. The living room was neat with the pillows in their designated areas for decoration, the remote was by the TV for easy finding, the fish tank filter was on with Commander swimming about.

_I have to feed him._

The kitchenette was in order, all the cabinets were closed, the dish rag was neatly folded over the faucet, the two plates used earlier that day still sat in the drying rack. He checked them, running his fingers over the surface. In the back of his mind, there was an image of a man performing the same action. He was short with a bored look on his face. It was only when he cleaned did Eren see a hint of the smile. Wanting to see it more, he learned how clean. That man's smile was important to him and Eren couldn't remember why.

Then again, Eren couldn't remember much of anything.  Just him.

Eren hastily put the plates away, before he made his way to the bedroom, feeling the need to check there. He was there with Erwin a few hours ago, when it was still light outside. He smiled, remembering how the man fretted over him as he packed.

"I'll only be gone for a few days."

"I know."

"You have my cell phone number-"

"I do."

"-my sister's number, my father's number, the number of the hotel I will be staying at-"

Eren rolled his eyes. "The number of restaurants and bars within a three mile radius..."

"If anything happens, you are to call me _immediately_."

Eren sighed. "I'll do that." From his place on the bed, he could watch Erwin go from the drawers to the suitcase, from the closet to the suitcase, from the bathroom to the suitcase, talking the whole time. Something purple caught his eye. Sitting next to the suitcase was a book titled _Parallel Worlds_. "This your light reading for the plane ride?"

There was pause. "Yes." And he was moving again.

Eren flipped through the pages. This was a common topic between the two, time travel and parallel worlds. He blamed a certain TV show with a time traveling alien living in blue phone box. Most of it was theory with different ideas clashing together in similarity, showing there was a constant base to the idea.

Parallel worlds... The idea was crazy, but why not? Who's to say there wasn't a different version of Eren reading the same book who chose not to believe it? Who's to say there wasn't an Eren who needed to depend on Erwin? Maybe there was an Eren who was well enough to live on his own, without a live across nurse. The possibilities were infinite.

He closed the book, putting it back on the bed. "Dinner?" he called out.

"I was thinking take out. You like the noodle bowls from that place down the street, right?"

Just  like Erwin to think of others. In every case, Eren was always the other and yes, he fucking loved the noodle bowls.  "I'll get the menu."

He left room, ignoring Erwin's request of 'just me what you choose.' He didn't enjoy the noodle bowls as much.

And that's when it struck him. Four weeks and five days had passed and he wasn't hindered by this. He was starting to believe he was finally free of... whatever it was.  As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, Eren felt the wave of heat. It continued to radiate from somewhere, Eren could never pinpoint it. It came from all over his body, it burned. His vision was blurred from the tears and then his body gave out. His knees buckled, unable to support his weight.

Why? Why now?

He never hit the ground, never had since Erwin came around. He always caught him.  He could hear Erwin, maybe speaking to him, but Eren could make out any words, never could. It was like he was under water with his ears filled to the brim, and Erwin was on surface. All his words were muffled and meant nothing.

Erwin's touch was cool and refreshing, as was anything while he was experiencing his Drops. It didn't take long for him to come to and it took immense begging for Erwin not to cancel his trip.

_"You haven't seen your family in years! You said my Dad was a Doctor! We live across the street from the hospital. I'll call you if anything come up- fine. I'll call you every hour, on the hour!"_

He made so many promises and he called Erwin only once.

The bed was made, the curtains were drawn, all the drawers were closed and the closet was ajar.

Again, everything was in place. But Eren couldn't shake the feeling...

Something just _wasn't_ right.  Was it because he was finally away from Erwin? For the past nine years, Eren had spent most of days with him. Once he was older, he spent a lot of nights with him too. Was this just separation anxiety?

With a sigh, Eren turned and headed to the fish tank. Commander needed his food, two shakes worth.  He poked the glass as Commander nibbled on his food. He didn't seem to be hungry.

A gust of wind, Eren shivered.

That's it! Erwin left his window open. With a puff and a pout, Eren walked over to the window with the flowing curtains. He shut it and made the motions to close the curtains.

Then he saw him. Or her. Eren wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure if the person was even looking back him through the reflection. The gas mask made it hard to see, but there they were. Eren could even hear the breaths being filtered, they were slow and steady.

And definitely real.

He wanted to turn, to face the intruder. He wanted to punch, to kick, to spit, to do something. But all his body did crumple under his weight.  It was then he noticed the faint hissing and the slight fog filling the room. Knock out gas.

It was hard to see, as much as he willed his eyes open, Eren's own vision was failing him. Soon there was darkness, but Eren refused to fall into it. His limbs didn't move and his eyes and mouth refused to open, so he focused on his ears.

"You have been chosen," the voice was filtered through the gas mask. It sounded robotic, a way to veil any hints of identity and emotion. Eren could feel himself slipping, losing the hold of his consciousness.

"You are going to participate in a game. A game where you will put your life on the line."

The battle was lost. With that final line, his mind lost its grip to the world around him and he fell into a drug induced sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.... So this is small part of something bigger that I'm working on. HEAVILY based on one of my favorite games of all time.
> 
> I'll leave it at that. PEACE!!!


End file.
